full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Porters
Sarah Porters is an orphan girl and all-around tough pretty girl. She is the first to befriend James Talbot, as well as to encourage the others to come with him and her to build a new were-community. She is also the first person James has turned into a werewolf in the Oregon Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Sarah Porters *'Species': Werewolf *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Working out, sunbathing, exploring the forest, swimming, James *'Dislikes': Being treated unfairly, being abandoned, and allowing harm to come to her friends and family *'Family': None, the orphans Appearance Human Lycan Jungle/Forest Attire Pack Attire Background Sarah Porters was orphaned at the age of infancy, left at the doorstep of the boarding house. She had spent most of her life growing up there, and learning from public schools. She was considered a trouble maker, as most of the boys picked on her, and had her fighting back. Because of her being picked on, she spent hours at the gym working out to be faster and quicker to fight back. But when no one was looking, she spent most of her time looking through adventure books, particularly the Swiss Family Robinson, Mysterious Island, and her favorite, Tarzan. She had always dreamed of having a forest/jungle adventure, for when pushed into the elements, you could really live. Although reality kept deterring at the point of waking up. Then one day, while their bus was taking a shortcut through the forest, the bus crashed due to three flat tires, knocking the driver out. The class was in a panic, trying to figure out on what to do next. But Sarah and her friend, Greta, managed to get the situation in control, and to get those who knew what to do in the situation. Once things were settled down and the driver bandaged and taken care of, Sarah sought out to find some help. Hopefully someone in the forest like a forest ranger or so. However, she did find someone: a red and white werewolf named James Talbot. At first she was frightened to see him, but his actions showed that he was quite in control of himself. At that moment, she thought he was the most beautiful and mysterious creature she had ever seen. Though she got a little embarrassed and flushed when he changed back… in the nude. Of course, he dove in the bushes to hide her from embarrassment, but she had managed to calm down, and blush admitting she had seen a man’s thing live instead of in an anatomy book. Once things were cool again, she had asked him so many questions, wanting to know more about him and all. He told her that he and his sister were the only ones left in the Oregon area, and that there was a huge shortage, and that he had no friends other than his sister, Hayata. But Sarah smiled, as she proclaimed her to be his friend. Afterwards, the two spent the whole day together, with Sarah no longer embarrassed about his nudity. However, when night fell, she had to leave sadly, and tell James that she and the others might have to go soon when a search team looks for them. But she gave him a little kiss to leave, stating she’d never forget him. When she returned, the others were a bit anxious and worried on where she had been all day. But she shrugged, smiling as she said she was just taking in some of the wild life, leaving everyone confused. Later that night, when they were all about to go to sleep, James popped up to Sarah, and asked if she didn’t have family, she could stay with him and Hayata as her family. She was a little reluctant, but the chance to get out of the orphanage was too promising. However, she wanted the others to come, as he agreed to do so for those who wanted to come along. So Sarah awoke everyone, except the bus driver, to meet with her in the middle of the camp. There, they all met James Talbot, as the two said they could live in the forest, develop their own community of werecreatures. The others were a bit reluctant on it as they didn’t believe it, but Sarah encouraged James to change in front of them, which he did. They were all a bit startled and scared of this scene, but Belle, one of the smaller and less developed of the girls, walked up to him as he seemed docile, and smiled to the others indicating it was alright. Once that happened, everyone wanted to come along, as they were all part of the same family, and didn’t want to be apart from one another. Once that was done, everyone grabbed what they could and took off, leaving the driver to be found the next day with no trace of what happened to them. When they arrived at the forest and abandoned colony to which Hayata and James lived in, Hayata walked in and welcomed them all… though in embarrassment, she was nude also. Sarah could tell that things would have been awkward if something would be done. So she stripped down as well, and hugged Hayata. This started for everyone to feel more at ease, including the more energetic ones. When James showcased the teeth of the lost weres in which anyone could choose to be turned by, Sarah pulled James back, and asked for him to bite her, since she wanted to be a werewolf. It was in more ways, the more exhilarating experience in her life. With her turned as well as the others, she and the others began to help James and Hayata build a community and society all of their own. Personality Sarah is known to be a headstrong and reliable member, and is often in conflict with others, especially Pacifica. She has demonstrated that she has a fetish for woods and jungle survival situations and stories, like Swiss Family Robinson and Tarzan. She shows the most concern for her friends and family when they are in trouble, often lending her strength in fights or in any situations. Sarah is very caring towards everyone, especially James. When she was welcomed into James’s small community, and when the others were shy about he whole being nude for free thing, she stepped in and undressed completely in her birthday suit, meaning she’s flexible with change. Afterwards, she has been shown to now have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Now, Sarah seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male friends) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower or bathe with James, making him a bit flustered. When the subject of so many girls falling for James came up, Sarah was the one who brought up that they could all be in love with him, as Hayata had one told her that back in the days, werewolves could have as many lovers as they could handle. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' Skills *'Survival Skills' *'Camping' *'Knot Tying' *'Athletic training – Running and Climbing' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Equipment *'Supply Pack' Relationships Sarah's Relationships Gallery Sarah Porters, casual and anatomy.JPG|Human Sarah Porters, forest casual.JPG|Forest Casual Sarah Porters, Lycan.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor Mae Whitman Navigation Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:James's Love Interests Category:Oregon Tribes